Oceans and Skies
by StarTeen2000
Summary: Matthew Williams was getting ready to end his life, after going through many traumatic moments in his past, but is saved by Gilbert Beilschmidt and takes him under his wing, vowing to help him get his life back together. Summary sucks - - Rated M for Yaoi in later chapters.
1. OaS Chapter One

**Hey everyone! This is StarTeen2000 with a new FanFiction based on Hetalia. Man, I never get tired of this show! Anyways, I thought of making another Canada x Prussia fic and try to make it a small series. ANYWAYS...here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or its material.**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi (boyxboy) in later chapters, OOC and Depressed!Canada**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Oceans and Skies – Chapter One**

Rain was pouring down like cats and dogs and thunder rumbled through the skies as night arrived. Matthew Williams, who was dressed in a red hoodie, blue jeans, and a pair of black boots walked through the streets of New York City, New York not caring that he was soaking wet and was freezing from the cold weather. And it seems that his eyes were red from crying and they were still wet. Matthew was sad and angry at the same time...but mostly he was alone.

"Why?" he whispered to himself. "Why does this happen to me?"

Flashbacks began to ravage his mind, as Matthew began to remember the good days he had when he was young, especially with his mother. He was very close to her and always leaned on her whenever he had troubles...until the unthinkable happened.

"_Mommy! Mommy! Wake up! Please wake up!" the young Matthew wailed as he shook his mother's lifeless body. "Wake up, Mommy!"_

"_I'm sorry, Matthew. But your mother's gone," the doctor said sadly to Matthew. "There's nothing we can do."_

Things got even more difficult when Matthew starts to remember his father...and this "love" he showed.

"_I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry!" Matthew pleaded, but he was beaten into a pulp and thrown against a wall by his father who looked, angry and drunk. "Shut up, you piece of shit!" he snarled, "It's your fault that Mom's gone! And now I'm stuck taking care of you and this goddamn house!"_

_Matthew cried as his father insulted him and Alfred had to watch him suffer, which made him cry as well. "I'm sorry," Matthew whimpered._

And to make things worse, when school started, Matthew didn't have any friends.

"_You're such a loser, Matthew!" one kid cackled._

"_Yeah! It's no wonder you don't have any friends!" another kid teased harshly. Everyone started to laugh at Matthew and make fun of his appearance and personality, especially the popular kids led by Alistair Kirkland. Matthew covered his ears as the insults began to grow louder and louder. _

"_Please, stop it!" he cried. "Stop it!"_

And the worst part is everyone else that loved Matthew were also gone: His brother, Alfred F. Jones and his best friend, Feliciano Vargas. They were the only two that ever made him happy and now they're no longer with him. Matthew felt alone, sad, and weak. He couldn't deal with the pain any longer.

"Everyone doesn't like me," Matthew whispered. "No one cares for me...except for God."

As the rain kept on pouring, Matthew walked up to the George Washington Bridge where the Hudson River is located, he looked down and it was high enough for Matthew to make a plunge. He slowly walks over to the edge of the bridge and starts to look down again, "This is the end of me...the end of my pathetic and useless life," as he felt the hard rain pounding on him and hearing the loud rumbling thunder. He hated his life...he hated the world...he hated everyone...he hated himself.

"Mom, I'm coming for you," he whispered.

"_Mein Gott!_ What a storm!" a male said in a Prussian accent. He had white hair, and red eyes dressed in a red jacket, with a black t-shirt, a red scarf around his neck, dark blue denim jeans and a pair of black and white Converse Chucks, holding an umbrella. He was Gilbert Beilschmidt and he happens to be walking the other way of the bridge and it seems that he's walking his way home until he spotted Matthew on the edge of the bridge.

"Is that...Mattie? What the hell is he doing?" he whispered until he felt his heart pound and his eyes widen. "Oh no," he whispered and then shouted. "OH NO!"

Matthew lets go of the rail as he closes his eyes. He felt the wind caress across his face as he was about to fall.

"MATTIE, STOP!" Gilbert screamed as he dashed towards Matthew as he was about to fall off the bridge. He hops to the edge of the bridge and grabbed his hand. "Mattie!" he grunted as he held tight of Matthew's right arm, trying to not let it slip. Matthew looked up and saw Gilbert holding his arm tight. The albino lets out a yell and throws Matthew back on to the bridge and manages to get himself back on as well.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Mattie?!" Gilbert panted. "Are you nuts?!"

"Why?" Matthew asked darting his eyes at Gilbert, "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" he screamed.

"I think I'm the one who saved you from death!" Gilbert shot back looking angry, yet worried. "You think killing yourself would do you any good?!"

"Why should I answer to you?!" Matthew growled. "I can't believe you ruined my death!"

"Mattie, you know damn well that if you die, there's no turning back!" Gilbert shouted back, watching Matthew get up on his feet, "Whatever, Gil," he snarled and starts to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm going somewhere, where people can just leave me alone!" Matthew said and walks off.

"Do you have any money?!" Gilbert yelled and Matthew stopped at his tracks, as he felt his heart squeeze. "Do you?!" Gilbert thundered out. Matthew stayed silent for a bit and finally said, "No." "But I'm going to find somewhere to go!" he added.

"What about your family? Are they here with you?" Gilbert answered and Matthew cursed, "They're not here with me!" he shrieked. "Friends?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow and his arms folded.

"I don't have any friends...I'm all alone. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to find a place to day. I'll just ask someone to take me in!" Matthew replied and soon resumes on walking. "Bullshit!" Gilbert growled and soon grabs Matthew by the arm. "What are you doing, Gil?! Let me go!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Look, Mattie. No one is gonna take a random stranger into their home," Gilbert said.

"I don't care, just let me go!" Matthew squawked.

"I don't think so, Mattie. You're coming home with me," Gilbert said. "Let's go!"

Gilbert soon starts dragging Matthew across the bridge to New York City. Matthew kept on screaming, telling Gilbert to let him go, but the albino didn't listen to a word he said. He just kept on holding his hand as if he was a little kid.

A couple of minutes had passed, and Gilbert and Matthew arrive at a large brown house. They walk to the door and went inside. "West, I'm home!" Gilbert said and finally lets go of Matthew's hand. "What do you want from me anyway, Gilbert?!" he seethed.

"Just keeping you from doing anything stupid, thank you very much!" Gilbert said with a smirk. Coming out of the kitchen was a male with blonde hair slicked back and blue eyes. He wore a white collared shirt, a pair of brown khakis and house slippers. He was Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"_Bruder_, you're late!" he said sternly in a strong German accent.

"Sorry, I had some business to take care of," Gilbert said, taking his shoes off. Ludwig glared at Gilbert until he saw Matthew standing in the doorway. His eyes widened, "M-Matthew?" he gasped. Matthew looked up and sighed, "Oh, hey Ludwig..." he said. Ludwig walked up to the Canadian and embraced him with a hug.

"It's been a while. Are you okay?" Ludwig asked.

"No. I'm not okay," Matthew said and Ludwig turned to Gilbert. "Bruder, what's going on?" he questioned. "Like I said, I had to take care of some business," Gilbert replied.

"_Bruder_..." Ludwig said.

"Mattie was trying to kill himself," Gilbert said. "I saw him getting ready to jump off Washington Bridge."

"WHAT?!" Ludwig shrieked. "Matthew, why would you do something like that?"

Matthew stayed silent for a couple of seconds and then says, "Because I hate my life!" he said. "And I would've done it if it wasn't for that stupid Gilbert!"

"But that would make things a lot worse, and not only that, that would hurt your family as well," Ludwig said, now a bit calmer. "What family?! I have no family!" Matthew yelled back. "I don't have anyone in my life!" Matthew shouted.

The Canadian soon starts to walk to the door and opens it where it kept on raining outside. "Oi, Mattie! What the hell are you doing?!" Gilbert scowled.

"Getting the hell away from this place and away from YOU!" Matthew shot back as he starts to head out the door. But Gilbert ran up to the door and slams it shut, much to Matthew's chagrin. "You're not going anywhere, Mattie!" he said. "After what had happened today, I'm not gonna let you suffer in the streets, nor try to kill yourself!"

"Well, I don't wanna stay here. I don't want to be with anyone!" Matthew shrieked, looking enraged.

"Well, too bad! You're staying here with us from now on, whether you like or not, dammit!" Gilbert said, turning away from Matthew.

"WHAT?! You can't do that!" Matthew hissed.

"Sorry, but I just did," Gilbert said and Matthew groaned.

"_Bruder_. Are you sure about this?" Ludwig asked his elder brother looking concerned, "I know you didn't want Matthew to kill himself, but is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is, West!" Gilbert answered whirling to his younger brother. "Mattie has no place to go and has no money, so he's staying here, I don't care how many times he refuses! All I know is that he's not going to do anything that will put his life at risk!"

"So, you're going to help him?" Ludwig questioned.

"Damn straight!" Gilbert replied. "And if he has a problem with it...too damn bad!"

Ludwig could help but smile and shook his head, "Bruder..." he said and Gilbert soon heads upstairs. Ludwig sighs when he turned to Matthew who angrily said, "Who does Gil think he is, dragging me here!"

"It's not his fault, Matthew," the German said. "You need to be thankful that he saved your life, not to mention gave you a place to stay."

"Me? Thankful to him? Please!" Matthew scoffed.

"Look, Gilbert's been though the same thing as you, Matthew. Believe me," Ludwig said. "You will understand, too sooner or later."

"Why should I?" Matthew snarked.

"Because, you are a very good person and shouldn't throw your own life away," Ludwig replied walking up to Matthew. "You shouldn't."

Matthew stayed silent for a bit and soon turns away from Ludwig, "I know you don't want to be here, but you don't have anywhere else to go...So try to be grateful that Gilbert's helping you. He hasn't seen you for a while," Ludwig finished. "And besides, you'll be fine living with us."

"But Ludwig-," Matthew said turning back around, but was cut off. "Now, go put on some dry clothes before you catch a cold, okay?" Ludwig said and soon walks back to the kitchen. Matthew sighed and heads upstairs to get out of his wet clothes. As he went up he saw a pair of dry clothes on the floor all folded up. Matthew grabbed the clothes and soon goes to the bathroom to change. Gilbert who watched sighed.

Matthew soon comes out and he sees Gilbert standing, "What?" he asked rudely.

"Look, I know what you're thinking but I'm not going to change my mind," Gilbert said. "I can't let you do this to yourself."

"Why do you even care anyways?" Matthew groaned.

"Because I'm worried," Gilbert said. "You used to be very kind and gentle...and now look at you. What made you try to kill yourself?"

"None of your business, Gil," Matthew said.

"Mattie, something must have happened to you," Gilbert replied.

"I'm not telling you shit! I wish you just leave me alone!" Matthew growled which angered Gilbert once again, Matthew walks downstairs and the albino sighed, "_Mattie...what has happened to you?_" he whispered until Gilbert called him down for dinner.

"Come on, _Bruder_! The food's getting cold!"

"I'm coming, West! Hold on!" Gilbert said as he dashed down and looks at Matthew who was sitting on the couch at the living room before going into the kitchen. Ludwig shook his head and turned to Matthew, "Come on, Matthew. Dinner's ready," he said.

"I'm not hungry," Matthew said.

"You need to eat something. I can't let you starve," Ludwig said and Matthew sighed, "Ludwig, I just can't. I don't wanna be here," he said.

"Matthew, we're not gonna go through this again," Ludwig sighed. "Now, come on. Gilbert's already started eating. You're not going to bed starving."

"But-" Matthew said but was cut off, "Matthew..." Ludwig trailed off sternly.

"Fine," Matthew said with a sigh and heads to the kitchen. "This is gonna be a long night," Ludwig whispered scratching his head. After dinner was eaten, Matthew went back to the living room and sat on the couch with his head hanging down. His mind was invaded with the bad memories he had from his mother's final breath to traumatizing bullying at school. Matthew could feel his emotions bottling up in his heart, getting ready to explode. In his mind, he wanted to leave this world...he wanted to die, but because of Gilbert, he's stuck here. Matthew wanted to scream, but couldn't.

"Hey, Mattie," Gilbert's voice rang out, causing Matthew to look up only to see Gilbert standing next to him. He turned away, "Seriously, why do you always come near me?" he asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry I lashed at you, okay? But I meant what I said," Gilbert replied. "Do you really want to end your life?"

"Yes, 'cause no one cares," Matthew said.

"Well, you're not gonna do shit when I'm around," Gilbert said. "I don't care how angry you get."

"I would've killed myself if you wasn't around," Matthew said. "Nobody in this world don't give a damn about me. And I know you don't either."

"That straight up bullshit, Matthew!" Gilbert scowled a bit, "I do give a damn about you!"

"Well, I don't wanna be bothered with anyone right now! Especially you," Matthew said. "Since you were the one that ruined my death!"

"Hey, you know that suicide is a permanent solution to small problems," Gilbert said and Matthew scoffed, "Well, my problems are big to me!" he said. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bed!"

Matthew lays down on the couch and turns away from Gilbert and tries to fall asleep. The albino shook his head and walks up to the Canadian. He turns him around and picks him up bridal style. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Matthew scowled. "You're rooming in with me, Mattie. I don't care how much you don't want to," Gilbert said.

"Jeez, I can't even have any alone time without you lurking around!" Matthew pouted.

"Well, too damn bad!" Gilbert shot back as he walked upstairs with Matthew in his arms. They arrived at Gilbert's bedroom and the albino dropped Matthew onto his bed. "You could've let me down gently," Matthew scowled.

"Sorry," Gilbert said with a smirk as he got into bed and placed the covers on himself and Matthew. He wrapped his arm around him pulled the Canadian close to him, "Will you please-" Matthew said but was cut off. "Don't think so," Gilbert said. "Goodnight."

Matthew groaned as Gilbert fell asleep. He didn't want to be here with Gilbert or Ludwig...he wanted to be alone. His heart started to squeeze more as his emotions ravaged inside.

"_Why?_" Matthew thought. "_Why am I still here?_"

"_Why am I born in this cruel, heartless world?"_

Matthew sighed and soon closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep as Gilbert got even closer to him.

**Me: Alright, that's the first chapter of Ocean and Skies!**

**Canada: StarTeen, why did you make me rude in this story?  
**

**Me: Uh, because you're depressed?**

**Canada: Well, that wasn't very nice! **

**Me: Aw, come on! I thought it be good for you!**

**Prussia: I agree. You look so cute when you're depressed.**

**Canada: *Blushes* Gil...**

**Me: Anyways the second chapter will be up soon! No bashing or rude reviews..EVER!**


	2. OaS Chapter Two

**Hey everyone! StarTeen2000 here with a new chapter of Oceans and Skies.**

**I do NOT own Hetalia!**

**Canada: Shall we get started?**

**Me: Of course!**

**Prussia: Awesome! Can't wait how this chapter turns out!**

**Me: I am too!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Oceans and Skies – Chapter Two**

Another day has arrived in New York City, but this time it was no rain. Nothing but the clear blue sky and the bright sun shining its rays down to the city with the sounds of the birds chirping their beautiful songs through the air. In the Beilschmidt household, Gilbert walks downstairs where he sees Ludwig at the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning, West!" Gilbert chirped.

"Gilbert, you seemed to be in a good mood, today," Ludwig said. "Had a good sleep?"

"Sure did," Gilbert replied and Ludwig raised an eyebrow "And what about Matthew?" he asked. "I mean you brought him here, right?"

"I tried waking him up, but he won't budge," Gilbert said.

"He's still upstairs?"

Gilbert sighed, "Yeah, he is," he said until suddenly, he and Ludwig spot someone coming downstairs from Gilbert's bedroom. It was Matthew and he didn't look as happy. His face looked tired and his blonde hair was a complete mess. He walked into the kitchen and slouched on his seat. "Good morning, Matthew," Ludwig said and Matthew didn't say anything but growl at the German.

"What's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

Matthew glanced at Ludwig and sighed, "Sorry, Ludwig. It's just that someone was snoring last night! I didn't get any inch of sleep!" he shot out, glaring at Gilbert. "See? This is why I don't wanna be here."

Gilbert scowled a bit, "Well, you're here, Mattie! Deal with it!" he said and Matthew rolled his eyes. Ludwig sighed as he finishes cooking and began to give Matthew and Gilbert their plates which has bacon, eggs, toast, and German sausage. "Dig in," Ludwig said with a smile and Gilbert began to chow down while Matthew in the other hand just looked at his food.

"Do you always make this?" he asked flatly, yet concerned.

"Well, we don't have anything else to cook," Ludwig said. "Besides, Gilbert doesn't even complain about what I cook."

"Well, I think you should cook something else, before Gil here gets bored of it," Matthew said sternly, taking a bite off of a sausage. "Hey, don't insult West's cooking, Mattie," Gilbert hissed with a smirk. "I'm just saying," Matthew said after swallowing his food.

"Oh, and by the way...Gilbert shouldn't you be heading off to work?" Ludwig asked.

"Nope, I'm off today and tomorrow," Gilbert said. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Well, since Matthew doesn't have any money, and since he's living with us, I was thinking you can help him get a job," Ludwig said and Matthew shook his head, "Is there a problem, Matthew?" the German asked.

"Really, you think that Gilbert can help me find a job?" Matthew snorted, "What a waste of time."

"Hey! If you think you're trying to leave this house and go back to what you was doing...you better think again!" Gilbert growled.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it, huh?" Matthew taunted and Gilbert growled, "Don't start with me! I maybe worried about you, but you're not gonna talk to me like that!" he hissed.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" Matthew mimicked.

"That's enough, Matthew!" Ludwig said sternly. "Gilbert is going to help you, that's it!"

"Whatever," Matthew said, folding his arms and turning away from the two German brothers. Ludwig sighed and Gilbert turned to his younger brother, "No need to get upset, West. Mattie's been having some problems in the past," he said.

"How can you tell?" Ludwig asked.

"Hello! He was trying to kill himself!" Gilbert replied. "So, he has problems in past, and I'm WILL find out why."

Gilbert soon finishes his plate and grabbed Matthew's arm, "Come on, Mattie. Time for you to get dressed!" he demanded.

"Well, can you at least let me finish eating?" Matthew asked.

"No time! Let's go," Gilbert said and starts pulling Matthew by the arm, dragging him upstairs having him yell out, "Ow, you're pulling me too hard, you bastard!" Gilbert in the other hand didn't listen and kept on pulling Matthew into his room. Ludwig was the only one left in the kitchen and lets out a groan, "You know, you could've cleaned your plates!" he called out as he picked up the plates off the table.

A couple of minutes had passed and Matthew was dressed in clean clothes given by Gilbert and they both head out the door. "Listen Mattie, I'm trying to help you, okay? You can get angry all you want, all I know is that I'm not gonna let you take your life," Gilbert said.

"Seriously? How long are you gonna keep saying that to me?" Matthew groaned.

"Until you get out of self-destruct mode," Gilbert answered. "I know deep inside you want to get out of those shadows."

"No I don't. I'm fine. Hell, I'm fine without you in my face," Matthew said.

"Bullshit! You know damn well you're not okay, so you're going to be needing all the help you can get!" Gilbert snarked. "I don't need any help!" Matthew said. "Well, you're getting it!" Gilbert shot back and Matthew groaned. He felt his heart squeeze more as his emotions all bottled up were almost near explosion. In his mind, he keeps on saying, _"I don't wanna be here."_

The two boys walked through the streets of New York. Matthew held his head down as he walked while Gilbert looked at him looking worrisome. He already knows that Matthew's alone and he did save him from suicide. He could feel his heart ache and get warm at the same time when he looked at the Canadian. He wanted to be by Matthew's side. The albino soon snaps back to his senses when he makes a stop and takes a look at a small white and blue cafe building with a sign saying "Eliza's Sweets" and on the building's window there was another sign saying "Now Hiring."

"Oh, we're here!" Gilbert said.

"What the hell is this place?" Matthew asked, glancing at the building.

"There is where Lizzie works. You remember her, don't you?" Gilbert questioned, whirling to Matthew. "I don't even know, okay?" Matthew slurred out. "Jeez, I don't even remember meeting her for all I care."

"Well, she definitely remembers you and she'll be thrilled to have you work here. I come here occasionally," Gilbert said and Matthew rolled his eyes. As the two went inside and it looked semi-formal, from the tables and chairs, to the silverware and the décor. "Yo, Lizzie! You in here?" Gilbert called out and coming out of the kitchen was a woman with long flowing brown hair and green eyes dressed in a white short dress, a denim jean jacket and a pair of white flats. Her name was Elizabeta Herdervary.

"Oh, hello, Gilbert," Elizabeta said warmly, "What brings you here?"

"Sorry for bothering ya, but I thought I bring someone here to help you," Gilbert said.

"Oh?" Elizabeta asked. "And who will that be?"

"Take a look for yourself," Gilbert said and Elizabeta looked up, seeing Matthew, who whirled around and then turn away.

"Matthew!" Elizabeta said running up to the Canadian smiling, "Oh! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, real nice," Matthew replied icily and Elizabeta's smile fades, "Matthew, is there something wrong?" she asked. "Nothing's wrong, okay?" Matthew said sternly and soon turns away from the Hungarian. Elizabeta turns to Gilbert, "Gilbert, what's wrong with Matthew? He's never acted like that before," she said and Gilbert sighed, "Well, Mattie was trying to kill himself last night," he said which made Elizabeta's heart squeeze and Matthew flinch.

"What?! Why?" Elizabeta asked.

"That's what I was thinking. When I took him in, I tried to ask him, but he just kept on refusing," Gilbert said. "But I will find out."

"I see. So, is there a reason why Matthew should work here?" Elizabeta asked. "Well, because my brother, West wanted Matthew to work because he didn't want him to laze around at home, and I think it would help him get the troubles out of him," Gilbert chuckled. "And I believe you make good money here, right?"

"That's right. And since I know the reason, I think that it would be an honor to have Matthew work here at my restaurant," Elizabeta said.

"Awesome!" Gilbert said. "Now I won't be the only one working!"

Elizabeta chuckled and the two kept on talking. Matthew in the other hand ignored the conversation and took a seat on a table. He scowled as he took a glance at Gilbert and soon rolled his eyes until he spots a razor sharp knife on the table. He stares at it for a second and soon picks it up. Matthew took a quick glance at the knife as its shiny polished blade showed his reflection. Remembering the harsh memories of his past, Matthew slowly took out his left arm and pressed the knife onto his wrist and slowly starts slitting it, causing his wrist to bleed. The pain was so sharp, Matthew held his breath to keep him from screaming. He kept on slitting his wrist a couple of times, that blood slowly gushed out of his arm.

"Hey, Matthew. Good news, you will be working here!" Elizabeta said with a smile, but the Canadian didn't answer, but let out a wince. "Yo, Mattie. Are you okay?" Gilbert called out, and once again, no answer. Elizabeta and Gilbert started to look worried and they quickly walked up to Matthew until...

"Matthew is every-Oh my God!" Elizabeta shrieked in shock, seeing Matthew's arm bloody, holding the knife, he was cutting his wrist with.

"Mattie, what the hell are you doing?!" Gilbert scowled, snatching the knife away from Matthew.

"I'll get the first-aid kit!" Elizabeta cried out and quickly runs to the back.

Then suddenly, the door opens, causing Matthew and Gilbert to look up. There they saw a man with brown hair with a wild strand with purple eyes and a pair of eyeglasses dressed in a brown suit with a white jabot underneath and brown dress shoes. His name was Roderich Edelstein and when he saw Matthew, his eyes widened.

"M-Matthew?" Roderich stammered in his Austrian accent. "W-what happened to your arm?"

That's when Elizabeta comes back with the first-aid kit, only to see Roderich standing, "Roderich, you're back," she said.

"Elizabeta, why is Matthew's arm all bloody?" Roderich cried.

"He was cutting himself," Elizabeta said and starts cleaning and bandaged Matthew's arm. "But...why?" Roderich asked. "Because he has problems and needs help," Gilbert finished gazing at the Austrian. "I don't need any help," Matthew said.

"Yes you do, Mattie!" Gilbert yelled.

Roderich walked up to Matthew, "Matthew, I haven't seen you for a long time. What happened?" he asked. "I don't wanna answer," Matthew said to Roderich. "I just don't want to be with anyone."

"Matthew...you were cutting your wrist, something must have happened," Roderich said and Matthew refused to answer. "Matthew!" Roderich said, and Matthew glared at him, "I don't want to answer, okay? I don't wanna be with anyone! I don't wanna be here!" he shouted.

"Matthew...why are acting like this?" Roderich asked.

"Why do you fucking care?!" Matthew shot at the Austrian. "Why is everyone getting on me?!"

"Stop it, Mattie!" Gilbert snapped. "Lizzie and Roderich are fucking worried about you!" "Worried? That's bullshit!" Matthew shot back. "They don't give a shit about me! No one does!"

"Matthew please stop! We do care...it's just that we haven't seen you for a long time," Elizabeta said. "And beside, if we didn't care...I wouldn't give you the job to work here."

Matthew turned silent and turned away and Elizabeta sighed as she finishes bandaging Matthew's arm. The Canadian gets up off the chair and walks out of the building. Gilbert sighed and turned to Roderich and Elizabeta, "I'm sorry, guys. Mattie has problems, like I said. I'm afraid that he might do something that will threaten his life," he said.

"Don't be sorry and please don't blame Matthew," Elizabeta said. "We know now that Matthew is troubled, so I hope having him work here would help him get out of his problems."

"I hope so, too," Gilbert answered back. "Anyways, see you around."

Elizabeta nodded, "Yes, and tell Matthew he will start working next week," she said. Gilbert nodded and soon walks out of the building waving goodbye. Elizabeta sighs and Roderich puts his hand on her shoulder, "Roderich, I'm really worried about Matthew," she said.

"So am I, Elizabeta. So am I," Roderich replied.

Gilbert walked up to Matthew who was sitting at the bench looking at his bandaged arm. He sighed, "Mattie, I can't believe you did that to yourself," he said.

"Like you care," Matthew slurred out.

"Hey, come on. Lizzie just offered you to work at her place, only to see you cutting yourself," Gilbert replied and Matthew darted his eyes at Gilbert and shook his head, "Seriously, you really don't wanna leave me alone, do you?" he asked.

"Not when you're acting like that I'm not," Gilbert answered.

"Wow, you are really wasting my time," Matthew said and soon starts to head back home. Gilbert sighed and rushes towards the Canadian, whirling him around, "What do you want, Gil?" Matthew snapped.

"Listen, you're heading to a dangerous path here," Gilbert said. "And I really don't want anything bad to happen to you, okay?"

"Ugh. You keep saying that to me a billion times," Matthew seethed in annoyance.

"Yeah, but you're too stubborn to listen," Gilbert said and Matthew wanted to protest back, but stayed a bit silent. "Many people have problems in their lives, some have the same troubles as you, but self-harm isn't gonna do you any good...it's gonna make things worse," Gilbert continued, but Matthew just huffed and looked away from the albino. "I know you're in pain, and I understand, but you can't hold on to it forever," Gilbert said. "It becomes very overwhelming and can lead to suicide...which is totally un-awesome."

Matthew was getting more annoyed than usual and wanted to curse, but stopped when Gilbert got closer to him and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand, "I really want to help you and I don't want you end up hitting rock bottom," he whispered and Matthew's face blushed red a bit and tries to back away a bit as he felt his heart pound a bit while it squeezed. "What the hell? What's with this mushy stuff?" he squawked.

Gilbert chuckled, "Sorry, Mattie. But I just can't seem to get you out of my mind, right now. I mean I did save you from trying to drown yourself," he said and Matthew turned away, "Asshole," he grumbled.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry for lashing at you, okay?" Gilbert replied. "You said that to me last night," Matthew pointed out.

"Yes, but this time it's for real," Gilbert said. "I really do care about you after all."

"Since when?" Matthew snarked. "Since you lived with me and West," Gilbert said. "Look, can't we just try get along with each other?"

"And why should I do that?" the Canadian huffed. "Because, I've been nothing but nice to you," Gilbert said. Matthew looked at him, "Nice?" he asked and Gilbert nodded, "Yeah, nice enough to let you live with me," he said. "Seriously?" Matthew huffed, "You forced me to live with you."

"But still," Gilbert replied. "Come on, Mattie. At least try to lose that ignorant attitude."

Matthew glared at Gilbert, who looked at him with his shining red eyes. He felt his heart become warmer and warmer while his mixed feelings started to die down. He lets out a sigh as he finally gives in, "I'm sorry," he said. "But I just can't deal with the pain."

"I know, but like I said, you can't hold on to your pain," Gilbert said. "It's gonna hurt you even more."

"I know but...it's just too hard," Matthew said.

"It is hard, but it will go away," Gilbert replied and Matthew glared at the albino, "How?" he asked.

"How about if we go home and we can talk," Gilbert asked and Matthew turned away, "I don't want to talk about it," he said and Gilbert smiled, "It's alright, but it be best if you tell me your problems," he said.

"I know..." Matthew replied hanging his head down. "Hey, don't be so down, Mattie," Gilbert said. "Just be glad that you're living with me, okay?"

Matthew stayed silent and Gilbert walked up behind him, placing his hands on the Canadian's shoulder. "It'll be alright. As long as I'm here, you won't be in pain any longer," he said and Matthew glanced at him, still remaining silent. "Now, why don't we head home?" Gilbert finished and the two walked their way back home. Matthew sighed as he walked with Gilbert. He could feel his heart become warmer and his face started blushing red again when he looked at the albino.

"_Don't hold onto my pain, huh?_" Matthew thought. "_I don't know if I can do it_,"

**Alright, that the second chapter of Oceans and Skies. And you better not trash my story okay? I'm not the best writer in the world, but at least I'm enjoying it.**

**Canada: Do you really have to say it?**

**Me: Yes! I'm desperate!**

**Prussia: Well I think you are an excellent, writer! And the chapter came out great!**

**Me: Why, thank you Gilbert.**

**Prussia: Hey, Mattie! You wanna make out?**

**Canada: *Blushes* Uh...**

**Me: Anyways, the third chapter will be up soon!**


	3. OaS Chapter Three

**Hey, guys! This here is the third chapter of Oceans and Skies.**

**Again, Hetalia does NOT belong to me.**

**Canada: Another chapter? Awesome!**

**Prussia: Hey, that's my line, Mattie! *kisses Matthew***

**Canada: Sorry. *Smiles***

**Prussia: *Smiles back* Let's see how this chapter will turn out.**

**Me: Well, then. Let's get started!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Oceans and Skies – Chapter Three**

Matthew and Gilbert arrived home and Matthew sat on the couch in the living room, and took a quick glance at his bandaged wrist. He wanted to curse for what he had done to himself and how he acted towards Gilbert and the others, yet he wanted to die so badly. He lets out a sigh, "_I really don't wanna be here, but Gil has been trying his best to help me_," he said as he remembered the night Gilbert stopped him from jumping off the bridge. "_Maybe I should be grateful, that I'm living here,_" he thought and his heart began to grow warmer, yet at the same time he felt sick because of his past.

"Hey, Mattie," Gilbert called out and Matthew looked up only to see the albino looking at him.

"You okay?" Gilbert asked and Matthew bit his lip, "Yeah, I'm okay," he said. "I'm just thinking about stuff, that's all."

"It's alright," Gilbert said with a smile.

"Um, Gil...listen...I'm...I'm sorry," Matthew said to Gilbert.

"Huh?" Gilbert questioned. "Mattie, you already apologized."

"No...I didn't REALLY apologize," Matthew said. "I was so angry, sad, and hurt for so long, I started acting like a jerk to you. I kept on pushing you away. I'm very sorry." Gilbert chuckled, "Hey, don't act so sad," he said. "At least I stayed by your side."

"But still," Matthew said as his voice broke a bit as he showed a lot of regret. "I'm such a fool."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it," Gilbert whispered walking up to Matthew. "So, don't feel so down." Matthew bit his lip once again, "But after everything I said-" he said, but was cut off by Gilbert who put his finger on the Canadian's pale lips. "It's alright," he whispered and Matthew didn't say another word.

"Now, why don't I get us some drinks?" Gilbert asked and Matthew nodded, "Okay," he said and Gilbert went to the kitchen. He comes back with two cold Cokes in his hands and tosses one to Matthew, who caught it perfectly. Gilbert took a seat, next to him and turns on the TV where it started showing _Glee_. Matthew took a sip of his soda and then took a glimpse at Gilbert who drank his Coke. He winced as he remembered what Gilbert had said to him.

"_I know you're in pain, and I understand, but you can't hold on to it forever. It becomes very overwhelming and can lead to suicide."_

Matthew sighed and too another sip and Gilbert turned to him. He wrapped his arm around the Canadian causing him to whirl around quickly. The albino smiled at Matthew as he stared at him with his red eyes that sparkled. Matthew blushed and soon turns away. His heart was getting warmer than before and this weird sensation began to rush from his heart to his mind. The Prussian scooted closer to Matthew, who blushed even redder.

"Hey, Gil? Would you mind not being so close to me?" Matthew asked.

"Why?" Gilbert asked. "Don't you like being cuddled?"

"Well...not all the time," Matthew answered and Gilbert chuckled, "Well, there's no need to be scared, my cuddling won't hurt you," he said and Matthew didn't say a word. Gilbert nuzzled the Canadian's face, and Matthew did nothing but blush bright red. Seconds later, Ludwig comes home and spots Gilbert and Matthew sitting, watching TV together. He wanted to answer, but decided to leave them alone. He smiled, "It's about time," he whispered.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next morning was another nice and clear day, and like always, Gilbert was awake and he was at the kitchen, and he was pouring a cup of orange juice. The albino looked up, "Morning, Mattie! Sleep well?" he asked smiling. Matthew slowly looked at Gilbert, "Yeah," he said. "I see you're in a good mood today."

"Yeah, I've been like that almost all my life," Gilbert said, darting his eyes at Matthew, who sighed and took a seat. "Hey, there's no need to be so sad, okay? I told you that yesterday," Gilbert said.

"I know, but...I just can't get the thoughts out of my mind," Matthew said.

"What thoughts?" Gilbert questioned with a concerned look on his face. Matthew flinched a bit and sulked, "Nothing," he said quickly. Gilbert turns to the Canadian. "You said you wanted to get the thoughts out of your head," Gilbert said until he smirked, "Oh, so you're gonna tell me what happened?" he asked slyly and Matthew huffed and then sighed trying not to get angry, "Yes, I'm gonna tell you," he said. "After all, you said that I can't hold onto my problems."

Matthew took a seat and so did Gilbert who had his cup of juice in his hand. Matthew lets out a sigh as Gilbert's stare lingered on him. In his mind, he didn't want to tell him, but he takes a deep breath and stared back at Gilbert.

"So, what's up? What made you become so self-destructive?" Gilbert asked and Matthew opened his mouth, "Well, I used to have a great childhood with my mother and my brother, Alfred. We used to do everything together when I was a kid and everytime I get upset, my mother or Alfred would always cheer me up," he said, starting his story.

"My mom and dad divorced because my dad had a drinking problem and she did the best she could to make me and Alfred happy. But then..."

"Then, what?" Gilbert asked.

"My mother fell very ill and was hospitalized," Matthew continued. "The doctors tried their best they could to save her, but couldn't...she...she died from her illness."

Gilbert soon starts to feel his heart ache, listening to Matthew's story.

"I was really upset when that happened and so was my brother and to make things worse, we were sent to live with our father. The day when we set foot in the house, all Hell broke loose. Not only was my father an alcoholic, but he has a bad temper and mostly took his rage out on me, beating me like a punching bag. I tried to calm him down, but he got angrier and angrier and beaten me. My brother wanted to stop the abuse, but he sometimes gets beaten as well. It was so agonizing for so long and then one day, he took it to the extreme. He and tried to murder me by strangling me to death."

Gilbert felt like he was punched in the lung, "No...that's crazy!" he said to Matthew.

"But luckily, I was saved and my monster-of-a-father was sent to prison for life. However, that's just the beginning. Because of the abuse, I was a total mess...my foster family tried to help me, but I kept on pushing them away. However, I was managed to make a friend and that friend was Feliciano Vargas." Matthew said. "He was the only person besides Alfred that ever made me feel good a little bit."

Flashbacks of Feliciano and his cheerful attitude began to flicker in Matthew's head.

"We did everything together until, junior high came. He had to move back to Italy to help his family, and not only that, Alfred moved to Japan after he received a call from Honda and Arthur offering him to live with them. I felt like I was being abandoned by my brother and my best friend."

"As junior high started, all of the kids started to pick on me because of my attitude and what had happened between me and my father. It kept on going even when I started high school, and the person who tormented me the most was Alistair Kirkland. He came from a rich family and I was his main target. He and his popular clique had bullied and tormented me for so long, I tried to kill myself three times, but Yao Wang, who was my foster brother stopped me many times. I couldn't deal with the pain, I couldn't deal with the loss of my mother, my 'father's' abuse, and the bullying at school, so I ran away from my foster home and never looked back. And I even dropped out of high school," Matthew finished. "I completely hated everyone and everything. I even hated myself."

Tears began to emerge from the Canadian's purple orb eyes and ran down his cheeks, Gilbert went to him and wrapped his arms around him, "It's alright, Mattie," he said. "There's no need to hurt about it."

"Why? Because of what had happened to me...my life is now fucked up!" Matthew said, his voice quivering. "I hate this! I hate this so much! I just want all of this bullshit to go away!"

"I know you want the pain to go away," Gilbert whispered, "But I told you, you can't do it without someone in your life."

Matthew looked up, "But I don't have anyone in my life," he said. "My mother's dead, my father's in jail, Alfred and Feliciano are away across the ocean. I have no one."

"You're wrong," Gilbert said. "You do have someone in your life."

"Who, Gilbert?" Matthew questioned. "Who's that person?"

"Me," Gilbert said.

Matthew held his head down, "No..." he said and Gilbert nodded, "Yeah, you have me. I mean I saved you from killing yourself," he replied. "But why?" Matthew asked. "Why would you risk your own life to save me?" The albino got closer to Matthew, "Because...I really care about you, and I don't wanna have you throw your life away. And to tell you the truth, I'm not just helping you...I really wanna be in your life. I want you to have someone who will love you for who you are," he said and Matthew blushed. "W-w-what?" he stammered. "Gil, what are you saying?"

"Mattie...I like you. No, I'm in love with you," Gilbert confessed. "Ever since I brought you here, I thought about you every time."

"But, Gil...this is so sudden," Matthew said a bit surprised.

"I know it is...but I just can't stop thinking about you," Gilbert said. "I really wanna make you happy, make us happy."

The albino got closer to Matthew and wiped the tears off his eyes, "Let me show you how much I care," he said as he got closer and closer to Matthew and in just about one second, Gilbert kisses Matthew. The blonde's eyes widened as his warm lips were pressed by the Prussian's. It was surprising, yet it felt very tender and warm. Gilbert breaks the kiss, leaving Matthew blushing and breathing heavily.

Gilbert smiled, "You like that, didn't you?" he asked.

Matthew covered his mouth and didn't say a word. Gilbert kissed him once more, but in the forehead after he chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes," he said. Matthew blushed even more, "I can't believe you kissed me," he said.

"That's just the beginning. As long as I'm helping you, you will be getting all of my kisses as well as something very special," Gilbert said.

"Something special? And just what is it?" Matthew asked.

"You'll find out soon," Gilbert said with a wink and Matthew smiled softly until his bandaged wrist caught his eyes. His smile soon fades until Gilbert's hand touched his wrist. Matthew looked up, beaming his eyes at the Prussian, who smiled at him. "Don't worry," he said. "It's gonna be alright," he said and Matthew didn't say a word.

"Now, West, has already left and it's just the two of us here, how about we make some breakfast?" Gilbert asked. "I bet you're hungry."

"Actually, I am," Matthew said softly and Gilbert smiled, "Well then, why don't we get started, then?"

Matthew nods softly and soon walks with Gilbert to the stove, "Hey...you mind if we cook pancakes. I know how to make them," Matthew said and Gilbert nodded. Matthew went up to the cabinet and found some pancake batter, that wasn't even open and took it out. He poured some on the bowl added some water. The Canadian started mixing the batter up, while the Prussian watched him with passion.

Matthew finds a skillet and turns on the stove. He places the skillet on tho the stove's eye and poured the batter onto the skillet. After perfectly flipping the flapjacks, Matthew placed them onto two plates. He finds maple syrup and poured it onto the pancakes, which made Gilbert's eyes gleam.

"Here," Matthew said. "Hope you like them."

Gilbert's mouth watered as he grabbed his fork and knife and took a the first bite. He had never tasted anything so delicious in his life. Matthew ate as well, but he glanced at Gilbert, who munched on the fluffy pancakes. The warmness inside of him was so overwhelming, Matthew started to blush and turn away from the albino, and resumed on eating. Gilbert turns to the Canadian who bushed red and lets out a smile, which made him turn around. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just noticing how cute you are, when you're eating," Gilbert said.

Matthew slouched a bit, "Seriously?" he asked and Gilbert nodded as he got closer and closer to him. "Here, let me get that for you," the albino said and he licks the syrup off of Matthew's cheek, making him blush even redder.

"G-Gil..." he said and Gilbert smiled.

He gets closer to the Canadian and embraces him with the another warm and tender kiss. Matthew squirmed a bit, but the kiss was so passionate, the Canadian stopped squirming and closed his eyes. Gilbert broke the kiss, and smiled at Matthew.

Matthew smiled back and then turns away, "Um...shouldn't we keep on eating, Gil?" he asked.

"Yeah," Gilbert answered with a wink as he grabbed his plate and got closer to Matthew and the two boys resumed eating. The albino glanced at Matthew once more and just smiled as he devours his pancakes. Matthew in the other hand, didn't look at him, but smiled softly, which later fades as he felt his heart squeeze. He lets out a wince.

"Damn," he whispered.

**Alright, that's the third chapter of Oceans and Skies! Yeah, I made Matthew tell his problems a little early, followed by Gilbert's sudden confession to the young blonde.**

**Canada: You know, that was pretty early.**

**Prussia: Yeah, but it's getting better and better!**

**Me: Why, thank you! And don't worry, there will be more romance coming up!**

**Prussia: *Grins* Aw, man! I can't wait!**

**Canada: Yes, I'm into seeing what happens next.**

**Okay, well the next chapter will be up soon! Catch ya later!**


End file.
